


Ain't It The Life

by ApexOnHigh



Category: Foo Fighters, The Police (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, M/M, Married Couple, Triple Drabble, self-quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: A small slice of life in the year 2020.
Relationships: Stewart Copeland/Taylor Hawkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Ain't It The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



“Sounds like they’re going ahead with the next stage of reopening on Monday,” Taylor said, scrolling through the news on his phone.

“I saw.” Stewart poked at the steaks on the grill, gave them a flip. The skies were still clear and blue on this beautiful Summer afternoon—although heavier traffic had been returning, bringing the eternal Los Angeles smog back with it.

“But you’re not rushing to get out of the house.”

“Would be nice, but I value living a while longer over dining in Santa Monica.”

Stewart had insisted they take self-isolation extremely seriously, only venturing out for a daily walk through their neighborhood since March. All groceries delivered and decontaminated in the garage, no visitors unless properly socially distanced from the end of their driveway. Taylor yearned to get out, for a return to normal days, but he appreciated the older man’s concerns and would never risk what they had.

Stewart moved the steaks to a plate let them rest. He sat down next to Taylor, stretching out on the neighboring pool chair. “I realized something interesting today,” he said.

“What’s that?”

“I believe this is the longest you and I have actually been at home, at the _same time_ , without the interruption of touring or other commitments that I can remember in the history of our relationship.”

Taylor pondered for a moment. “Shit...you’re right. And we managed to do it without killing each other.”

“Or even just threatening to file for divorce once the courts re-open.”

“Looks like it’ll take more than a global pandemic for that to happen, babe.”

“I’ll raise a lightly carbonated beverage to that,” Stewart said, as they clinked cans of LaCroix.

“God, when did we become so boring and...responsible?”

“It’s called growing old, Sunshine. Better get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since you requested Stewart/anyone and I know you love Stewart/Taylor, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!


End file.
